Decorative award plaques are often given as recognition of an achievement. Usually, these plaques include indicia such as a symbol, picture, or device, the recipient's name, and other pertinent information. Other uses for such plaques may include personalized desk sets, and works of art.
These decorative plaques generally include a base, which is usually made of wood, and a plate or plaque insert, which is attached to the base. Indicia can be engraved or silk-screened onto the plaque insert. The plaque insert may be attached to the front surface of the base or it may be inserted into a cavity in the front of the base. Preferably, the front surface of the plaque insert is flush with the front surface of the base. Prior art decorative plaques typically present a two-dimensional visual appearance.